Page 14
Digitization #"I don't know if I've joined anything...except maybe the people" #IVelikovsky ##Files on biopreparat from sverdlovsk ##Code Velichstevennii, 2 decades ##Nanoscale intermolecular interactions w/polymerase ##Biochem immunity rejection studies (Ford Schick + others?) ##Genome map 1/1A/3C subject:me ##Sulfur catalytic reaction w/protease site 3-4 ##Regressive degredation of human immune complex ##More code-V #More from "Decker" -- I'm tied to smuggler in UNATCO investigation? (and why are smuggler's eyes red?) #From: UpNet To:JCDenton ? Subject: READ ME ##''ICARUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU'' #"The custom among our scientists was to sign their work -- like painters" #Majestic 12 realized that technology alone could be a source of political power. #Logo on Dowd's jacket? Illuminati? #"Just because you have a uniform on, it doesn't mean you don't know how to think for yourself." #"As far as we're concerned, you were never here." Analysis #Hearkens back to the NSF leader at the top of the statue, way back when. The people are everything, both in the game and reality. #IVelikovsky is an information broker, it seems. Most interesting is his address; based out of SOVNET -- the Soviet Empire has either reconstructed itself or never collapsed. Likely dates of restructuring to be determined, perhaps as soon as the early 2030's. File extensions seem archaic (but you can't get much closer to the point than a .doc file, to be fair). ##This is HUGE in terms of placing some of the elements from Deus Ex, particularly JC, biological and augmentations research, and global power relations. It seems that there may well be a second Cold War underway if the Soviets have indeed reformed. Biopreparat, according to what I've looked up, was a biological warfare program, based out of locations all over Russia "from the 1970's on." Current state unknown, perhaps collapsed in the early 2000's. Likely perpetuated until at least the 2020's and preserved onward, if not continued. Sverdlovks could be in any number of locations ranging from a federal state to a town in Ukraine. This explains much of the military upgrades and such that augs have. Gotta hand it to Square, based off of the info I've seen of DX3 (as of Jul 22, 2011), they're really tying things together nicely. ##Genomics/augs research done under this codename for the past two decades (places at 2030's). Never done in Russia, only referenced. Existence confirmed in other areas of the world. New theory: Illuminati or MJ12 struggle for grand unification of every nation on earth in a collective government. ##Different materials testing for nano-augs, most likely. Not much to go on with this and other files, unfortunately. ##Definitely Schick's work and a major problem for nano-augmentation projects. Creates the Gray Death. ##I am mentioned by codename for genetics studies -- later information reveals that a certain enzyme, H-Epsilons, must be missing for nano-augs to work. Genetic therapy is a logical solution to mass integration of the augs. ##I'm no biologist or chemist, but I'm going to hazard a guess that the idea behind this was to use Sulfur (same family as oxygen) as a catalyst for enzymes to break down amino acid chains. Perhaps a weapon or rejection method used for the Gray Death / nano-augs. ##Sounds like the Gray Death; regression would merely predict the typical anatomical response to the virus. ##File describing nano-augs or the Gray Death or JC or...anything, really. V isn't really described enough. #Decker jumps back into the story, warning Smuggler about an impending crackdown. Unknown why I'm so closely tied in; UNATCO can get far more information out of...strike that, JC is a $50 billion project. They don't care what he knows about resistance, they just want to know where I'm going. They'll kill him regardless (and they do). Also important -- who is Decker? He could be some dude from Star Trek or the arch-nemesis of the A-Team. Still a mystery. Smuggler seems to have some light mech-augs, and the color is definitely DIY -- the only red parts of mech-augs are from arterial piping that runs either just below a transparent surface in the mech (skin, typically) or right over it. #As an aside, I tossed this in. On my first playthrough of the game, I was absolutely terrified of Icarus -- he still catches me off-guard from time to time. The Gollum-esque demeanor couple with the possibility of omnipresence at every turn is terrifying. Great psychological thrill-ride, if you dont know what to expect. #Very renaissance of the Illuminati; the tradition, of course, carried over into Page's design of the Gray Death (which was just a modification of a different design by the Illuminati). #All too true, especially with Web 2.0 in reality. Social media affords a nearly limitless amount of control to the right or wrong people. Gaining control of this power can be done through a memetic war (as in the case of Silhouette in France) or through direct, physical control of the hardware, like with JC, the mech-augs, and Daedalus/Icarus. #Dowd's Jacket has an interesting logo on it. I'll see if I can get an image of it somehow. Wonder what it means? #Interesting quote, particularly regarding the sentiment expressed by many soldiers currently stationed abroad. #That's the premise of how I think most people play this game -- quietly, hacking and lockpicking, with a beefed out silenced pistol or rifle. Page 15 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages Category:Critical Pages